And then there were three
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: "If you are willing," she hesitates as she looks over at Jane, who smiles and nods at her to continue, "We would be delighted for you to join us tonight for our private celebration at home." (2nd person POV fic) [Warning: if Rizzles plus 1 isn't your thing, keep scrolling right now.]
1. la rencontre

So a little while back this story randomly popped into my head. I've been slowly working on it, writing mostly during my lunch hour at work, and was going to just post the whole thing together, but then I decided it's more fun to get reviews as I go because they actually make me feel better about my writing. So thanks for that. I am completely blown away at how receptive everyone has been to my writing.

From what I can tell, there aren't many Rizzles fics written in 2nd person POV and I'm not quite sure why, but for what it's worth, here's my contribution to that small part of the fics. I don't know how many chapters this is going to end up being because I'm somewhere between half to 2/3 finished with the story, but I can say I'm at least 3000+ more words ahead (and even that could be a crappy underestimate considering most of it's handwritten in a notebook right now). Regardless, it's gonna be a bit of a slow burn...

Anywho, here we go. Please let me know if you truly want more!

Disclaimer: If I owned R&I, I wouldn't be torturing you all so much, and I most certainly would like to think I'd keep up with my continuity a little better...

* * *

The bass of the music seems to be flowing through your body. Thumping and pulsing. Seducing you and daring you not to move your hips along with the beat.

It's a beat you vaguely recognize from the radio, but this club mix is so distorted and pounding in your ears that it's hard to tell exactly which Top 40 hit remix it is. It's catchy though and you find yourself shifting your hips in your bar stool to match the song's rhythm.

You usually don't come here very often – maybe twice a month if you're in the mood to escape your apartment. But you've been here every Friday night for the last month and a half or so. You've been feeling lonely, and perhaps slightly caged, ready to let down your hair.

A few ladies have asked you to dance, and though you've accepted willingly, you haven't really felt a physical connection with any of them, so you've spent most of your night perched on this barstool, sipping on rum and Cokes. The hot little number of a bartender seems to be making them slightly stronger for you tonight and every time she catches your eyes, you give her an appreciative smile.

You twist your body around in your seat, facing half the room and your eyes scanning the crowd, straining slightly to see the women around you though the strobe and other various flashing lights.

You feel a light touch on the small of your back, but before you can look to see who'd just grazed you, the culprit is standing directly in front of you. And she's got someone with her. You feel like you've met them both before, or seen them somewhere, but as you quickly rack your brain, you are unable to remember the specifics in your current state of inebriation.

The dark blonde with perhaps a hint of red – it's really difficult to tell in this lighting – leans in close while her friend stands there with her thumbs in her belt loops, looking both a little awkward and nervous. Her breath is hot in your ear. "We've been watching you all night. We were wondering if you would like to join us for a drink or two in our VIP booth?"

As she leans back to gauge your reaction, you look over to her dark-haired friend to find that she's now smirking at you. You look back to the lighter haired woman whose hand is now resting on your knee and raise an eyebrow at her. She leans back in and halfway yells, "I can explain better there, as it's not as loud!"

You simply nod and grab your drink. As they both step back from you slightly, you slide off the bar stool and gesture for them to lead the way.

As you follow the two women through the shifting crowd through the flashing lights, you see the blonde-redhead reach back for the dark featured woman's hand. As they grasp hands, your inkling that they're a couple solidifies. Because of the crowd, it takes longer to make your way behind them back to their private booth. It also, fortunately, gives you time to think about why they look so familiar. As the three of you near the VIP section, it suddenly hits you and you think to yourself, "You've gotta be shitting me," followed by, " Looks like I just won 50 bucks."

The VIP section certainly is quieter, like the shorter woman said, and you suddenly start feeling nervous, but also excited. Whatever reason they have been watching, you know things are about to get interesting.

"Have a seat," the blonde smiles at you, as she and the brunette take their seats in the black booth across the glass coffee table from you. "Perhaps I should introduce myself first," she starts. She reaches her arm across the table. "I'm Maur-"

You reach your hand out at the same time and shake hers, interrupting. "Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the state." You let go of her hand and reach over to shake the brunette's. "And you're Jane Rizzoli."

Jane starts to speak, "How do you-"

You smile and let go of her hand, bringing yours back to rest in your lap. "Local media sensations – I pay enough attention. Not everyone is oblivious these days, ya know," you smirk.

Maura and Jane look sideways at each other and share an amused look.

Suddenly you feel a streak of boldness run through you and you feel flirty. "It's also pretty easy to pay attention to very attractive women."

You notice the dark blonde's smile falter slightly, even in the dim light. "Well, I hadn't anticipated you knowing who we are, but that's of little importance now, and I certainly appreciate your honesty."

Shrugging, you reply, "I don't particularly care to lie, myself, if I can help it."

"I break out in hives," Maura confesses.

"What?" you respond, confused.

The brunette speaks instead, "Maura breaks out in hives and sometimes faints if she lies."

"Um, okay. That's certainly...interesting," you tell them, amused.

This conversation has started to become weird, so you decide to get down to business. "So would one of you like to tell me why you've been cree-, um, watching me all night?" you correct yourself.

The detective blinks at you and lounges back on the dark leather booth, throwing her arms out to rest along the top. She smirks again and twists her head around to shoot Maura a look that blatantly screams "your turn!"

You mimic Jane's position on your own booth, the glass tumbler of rum and Coke still in your left hand.

The blonde's tongue peeks out to lick her bottom lip and she then gently bites it. "We're celebrating my birthday tonight," she explains as she looks at you, and she grabs Jane's hand, interlocking their fingers. "I told Jane I'd like a, well, new _experience_ for my birthday."

* * *

Love? Hate? Hanging on the edge of your seat? Want to throw tomatoes at me? Let me know, please.


	2. la danse

**A/N (that is going to get a little lengthy): So wow - the first chapter certainly got a mix of reviews, though mostly positive, and I'd like to address a few things that have come up.**  
1) This story isn't meant to be totally in-character for Jane or Maura, though I hope there are some moments when you think, "Oh yeah, Jane [or Maura] would say/do something like that!" It's meant to be fun, hot, and sexy.  
2) If you know a story is leading up to a threesome and it's not your thing, don't read the chapters/story and leave an asshole review like "Oh I hate threesomes! Not reading this!" If you don't like that subject matter, it's very simple: DON'T READ IT. It's impolite and uncouth to just comment for the sake of saying you don't like that topic. If you don't like someone's writing style, say so. But give tips on how they could improve. Otherwise, just click the back button. Nobody likes assholes.  
3) To the reviewer who said something about all these stories on here making Maura out to be some kind of slut: just STOP. Wanting to have a threesome, sleeping with Jane on their first date, BDSM, anal sex, and whatever else is outside your traditional, vanilla sex does NOT make Maura (or anyone, for that matter) a slut. It just doesn't. End of story. If you think like that in the real world, I feel sorry for you.  
4) Fics about threesomes, group sex, whatever (again) is outside your traditional, vanilla sex are not "trash." People take the time to watch these shows and put their heart and soul into writing stories about their characters. Calling their writing trash is completely insensitive. Just don't read them.  
5) I agree with the reviewer that if word got out about Maura and Jane having a threesome, it would be bad for their reputations. But considering this story wouldn't happen on the show anyway, it doesn't really matter. Have fun and use a little imagination, dear reviewer!  
6) Last but not least (I could go on for quite a bit), if you don't have something positive, or at the very least constructive, to say about my (or anyone's) writing, just don't say anything. There are so many people, myself included, who get discouraged and stop writing creative stories because people just tell them their writing sucks, or their idea sucks, or whatever. Just because someone doesn't like what a story is about doesn't mean the writing or the ideas suck. It means you're being a dick by being negative to them, instead of helping them improve their writing style, grammar, expand plot, etc.

**I would apologize for that long A/N, but I'm not the least bit sorry. It all needed to be said.**

**So with that out of the way, here's chapter 2, dear readers. **

* * *

You choke on the sip of your drink you are taking and start coughing, quickly setting your glass on the low table in front of you. As you sputter, trying to clear your throat of the cold liquid burning your throat, Maura starts to rise from her seat, but Jane pulls her back down.

"Are you okay?" Maura asks, alarmed.

You cough out, "Yeah yeah. I'm fine. No worries." After a few moments and several throat clearings, you feel fine again. "You were saying?" you calmly say as you look at Maura again.

"If you are willing," she hesitates as she looks over at Jane, who smiles and nods at her to continue, "We would be delighted for you to join us tonight for our private celebration at home."

Suddenly, laughter is bubbling up out of you and you are unable to control it from escaping. The laughter dies on your lips, however, when you see that Maura is now giving you a very confused look. "I'm sorry. I just," you apologize sincerely. "You're joking, right?"

Jane leans forward, hands clasped together, and puts her elbows on her knees. "No," she states simply. "Maura and I have discussed this _extensively_, actually."

You raise your eyebrows at her emphasis on the word extensively, but otherwise say nothing.

"Between the two of us, Maura is certainly the more sexually adventurous one. I'll be perfectly honest with you – when Maura first mentioned this to me, I freaked out on her. After I calmed down a little and thought it over, I broached the subject again and we discussed it in depth on several occasions. My thoughts, fears, her thoughts...everything," Jane explains evenly. She then reaches for her beer on the table and takes a long drag from the amber colored bottle.

She's about to speak again when you see Maura put her hand on Jane's thigh and squeeze gently. "Jane and I are very secure with who we are and where we are as a couple. We're not worried about _us_, if that concerns you at all."

Maura laughs lightly. "I have to confess – while we've been watching you all night tonight, but we have actually seen you here several times over the past month. You seem very confident, very sexual, but yet still aloof, mysterious. I don't like to guess about anything, but to me, you seemed perfect for this."

Your mind is reeling. While part of you has been fantasizing this would be the reason why they wanted to talk to you, the rest of you feels like laughing at the idea.

You laugh awkwardly at them and take another sip of your drink, glancing away. "This is crazy," you hear yourself say. "I've never thought about doing this before in my entire life."

You hear Jane laugh heartily so you turn your head back to look at her.

She grins at you. "You and me both, pal. So...what does that mean?"

Taking a deep breath and smiling to try and calm your nerves, you reply, "Can we dance for a bit first? I feel like I haven't danced enough tonight." You know that dancing will definitely make you feel a little more relaxed.

You both follow Maura out onto the dance floor with Jane behind you. When the blonde finds an open spot, she turns around and smiles as she places her arms on your shoulders and starts to move her hips to the beat.

Jane presses against you from behind and places her hands on your hips, thumbs hanging onto your belt loops. You feel her lean in and say right in your ear, just loudly enough for you to hear, "Maura's quite the dancer, just so you know. Might wanna prepare yourself 'cause it's fucking _hot_."

You shiver at her breath in your ear and nod your head in understanding. In the flashing lights, you catch Maura look from you to Jane and then grin. She then spins herself around and presses her ass into you, still moving her hips to the sinful beat. Grabbing both your hands, she places them on her hips. You start moving your hips, synchronizing them with hers and Jane's.

With Maura pressing her hips into yours and Jane from behind, you feel your body temperature start to rise. When the song begins to transition into another, slower one, Maura places her hands over yours, wrapping her fingers slightly, and you let her move your hands forward, more toward her lower abdomen.

Though you are already very turned on from being sandwiched between the two of them, Maura moving her hands forward closer to where you know they'll be touching her later – sans clothing – kicks your arousal into overdrive. Her hips move so perfectly side to side to match the beat of the song.

About 45 minutes later, you're grinding your ass against Maura while she is grinding against Jane. Her hands have long since wandered down closer toward your center, pulling you into her. Your body feels like it's burning, you're more aroused than you can ever remember being. Honestly your senses are so heightened at this point, you feel ready to fuck both their brains out, but you want to wait for a cue from either of them.

As if reading your mind, you feel Maura brush your hair off to the side and lean closer to your ear, her breasts pressing harder against your back, asking loudly, "Are you ready now?"

You nod enthusiastically at her and spin yourself around in her arms, grinning. "Most definitely. Just let me settle my tab."

"My treat, okay? I insist. We'll just transfer your tab to ours and they shouldn't charge your card."

As the three of you essentially shove your way through the crow to the bar, with Jane leading, Maura grabs her hand and reaches back for yours with a grin on her face.

At the bar, Jane waves the bartender down and you hear her almost yell over the music, "Hey Lauren, close down our tab." Pointing to you, she adds, "Add hers to our total and don't charge her for a thing!" and winks.

Lauren the bartender then addresses you, asking for your name.

You give it to her and she's back within a minute with your bank card in hand. She then hands Jane a receipt and the tall brunette reaches into her front pocket, pulling out some rolled up bills. You watch as Jane counts out $100 in $20s and slaps it on top of the receipt. She looks up at the bartender and grins. "Thanks, Lauren. See you soon!"

"My pleasure, ladies," the other woman replies with a wink.

You raise your eyebrows at Jane and she smirks at you, shrugging. "Benefits of a rich girlfriend who wears dresses with no pockets!" she jokes and nudges you with her elbow, laughing.

Maura, however, overhears Jane's joke and frowning, declares loudly, "Jane!"

Jane grins and leans over to giver her a kiss on the lips. "Love you, Maur."

Leaning over closer to you, Maura says low in your ear, "I secretly like paying for things...and I also secretly like when she teases me."

Jane quirks an eyebrow up at both of you, but when Maura leans away again, you both look at each other and smile, then look to Jane, still smiling like you've just shared a juicy secret.

"You two are gonna kill me tonight, aren't you?" Jane jokes.

You smirk while Maura quips, "I do have plans for you tonight, but they certainly don't involve murder, Jane."

"Nice, Maura," Jane replies, rolling her eyes, and then turning to you. "I've apparently rubbed off on Maura a little too much."

Picking up on their playful banter, you decide to chime in, "I'm sure there's been lots of _rubbing _between you two."

Jane laughs heartily at your joke and Maura then shoots both you and Jane very sultry looks. "Ready?"

"Lead the way," is all you can manage to reply.

* * *

You know what to do!


	3. la mise en bouche

Okay, so this chapter may be a little OOC (or a lot, I dunno), but at this point, I just wanted a little fun. So that's what you're getting. It's pretty short, but it was the best break for the next longer chapter.

And for the record, I'm only a chapter ahead at this point, so it may be a few days before I update again. I'm looking at 5 or 6 chapters total right about now.

Disclaimer: not mine. yada yada yada.

* * *

Outside the nightclub, Maura hails a taxicab and opens the door for you and Jane. Jane climbs in and slides over to the far side, giving the driver an address in Beacon Hill.

"Beacon Hill?" you think to yourself. "Fuck, Maura must really be loaded."

You scoot in beside Jane and Maura slides in beside you, pulling the cab door shut. The cab pulls away from the curb, speeding off to your destination.

Maura places her right hand on your knee and you instantly feel the heat soaking through the denim of your jeans. When you feel her hand start to move slowly up your thigh and more toward your inner thigh, you turn your head to look at her. She is gazing at you with an incredible look of lust in her eyes. When your eyes meet in the quasi-darkness, she smirks and leans over closer. Her breath is hot in your ear and the sensation causes a familiar tingle in your lower back. "I like lots of foreplay," she states simply, emphasizing every single word as she starts to draw circles with her forefinger on the inside of your thigh.

Extremely turned on, you widen your legs as much as you can to give her more access. Your left knee touches Jane's right, and your right now touches Maura's left. Slowly Maura's hand moves even closer to your center; her touch feels like the best kind of fire you've ever experienced.

Then suddenly Jane's low, sexy voice is in your ear and you can't stop yourself from gasping at the sensation. "My girl is very naughty, isn't she? A lot of the time her being naughty actually makes me want to be naughty, too."

When Maura's hand finally cups you, you throw your head back reflexively against the headrest and let out a low moan. Jane's voice is in your ear again. "Shhh. You don't want the cab driver to know Maura's feeling you up back here, do you?"

You turn your head to the left to look at Jane and then shake your head no.

Maura starts to press her hand against you in a pulsing rhythm, causing you to quickly cover your mouth with your hand to stifle the even louder moan that is about to escape it. Turning to look at Maura, you find that her face is very close to your own, and it startles you just a little. Her darkened hazel eyes are piercing yours, despite the lack of light in the cab. Her tongue flicks out to moisten her lips and she grins.

She looks wild.  
Like she's about to hunt her prey.

"Fuck," you whisper. A warm feeling starts to grow inside you, deep down in your belly. "Do you always have this effect on people?"

Her grin lessens and her brow furrows. "I'm not sure exactly what that effect is?"

Jane laughs low beside you. "Yes, apparently she does. I thought it was just me," Jane says just loud enough for you both to hear, but not the driver. "Maura, c'mon. We're almost home. Stop torturing the poor woman."

Maura grins like a Cheshire cat and moves her hand up to your knee again, squeezing it softly. "This most certainly is going to be fun," you hear Maura murmur to herself as she glances out the window.

You gently place your hand on Maura's knee and she turns her head back slightly to look at you. You smile back at her, despite your nervousness increasing at the fact that you're almost to their place.

* * *

Positive reviews and constructive criticism make me holla! ^_^

Edit: A/N:  
The very negative (also harassing, insulting, and degrading) reviews I've received have come from gray-faced guests, so I've started moderating all guest reviews. I'm not trying to keep any dissenters away. I'm trying to keep away people who feel the need to go out of their way to harass me and other people reading this story.  
Also to be fair to the negative reviewers from the first chapter, the original story description did not explicitly say this story involved a threesome. HOWEVER, to also be fair to myself, the title itself pretty much gives it away. I didn't name it "ménage à trois" because I think there's already a story called "ménage à quatre" or something of the sort. So yeah...

Edit 2: A/N:  
I just received the following Guest review (some of it is cut off and while approved, it hasn't yet appeared in the reviews, but it should some time today...):

_Sorry I don't like this. Its so out of character. Jane and Maura would_  
_never do this to each other. They love each other so much to allow other_  
_people to have sex with them. It felt cheap. And Maura is like a sex craving_  
_maniac and in front of Jane. Groping the other woman. And Jane allows it and_  
_even seems happy and proud that Maura is acting like this. I believe that once_  
_a couple start doing this kind of activity and starts to enjoy sex with a_  
_third person, there is no more stopping it. It is never a one time thing. It_  
_will happen again and again and again. I think that Jane and_  
_Maura are two very decent people to engage in this kind of sex. This is not_  
_the way to show each other how much you love and trust each other. People who_  
_agree to have a monogamous, loving relationship f2f from the start of their_  
_relationship will never engage in this kind of sexual activity. No matter how_  
_much you think your relationship is strong and stable and all, this will the_  
_start of the crumbling of their relationship. In this case, Maura will be the_  
_one to lose interest in sex with just Jane and would always want a third_  
_person to have sex with her. Then, one day, she'll be happy having sex with_  
_one particular third person and then realize Jane is no longer enough and then_  
_decide to leave Jane for good because she has fallen in love with her new sex_  
_partner. I just really find your story disturbing...**(this is where it got cut off in my email).**_

**I just want to thank you, Guest reviewer, for your tasteful and civil DISSENTING review. It's nice to have something like this that doesn't attack or degrade me and my girlfriend directly. I wish you would have reviewed under a username so I could send you a PM to discuss this story and my personal view on this subject with you.**

To the Guest reviewer (whose comment I did not approve) who offered to fuck my obviously "unhappy" girlfriend while I watch them do it, my girlfriend respectfully declines the offer, saying, "No thanks. I'm quite satisfied with my gf. She does it quite fine on her own and I enjoy it very much."


	4. du champagne

Thank you, readers, for the kind reviews and PMs that I've received, encouraging me to continue on with this story despite it all. I promise things will start heating up very soon. Unfortunately (for you), this chapter just fills in, setting up for the next chapter.

Side note: one of my favorite (and IMHO, one of the best) Rizzles fic authors left a review and when I received that email notification, I almost started screaming and jumping down with joy. I could never explain how good that feels.

* * *

When you arrive at Jane and Maura's very impressive home, Jane pulls her keys from her left front pocket and opens up the front door. Maura places her hand on the small of your back and her fiery touch makes you shiver. She gently guides you through the door after Jane, leading you into their living room.

She turns to Jane. "We'll grab the flutes and an ice bucket, if you'll grab the bottle of champagne I put in the wine fridge earlier from the storage room? Then I propose we take this little soiree upstairs," Maura smiles sweetly at both you and Jane.

Jane strides off in search of the champagne while you follow Maura around through the open dining room and kitchen.

The butterflies in your stomach increase dramatically when it finally sinks in that you are about to have sex with two of the most beautiful women you've probably ever met. You take a deep breath and stand leaning against the kitchen counter next to the fridge, then look at Maura, who's filling up the stainless steel ice bucket. She smiles so innocently at you that you can't help but return the favor.

"You're nervous," she states very simply, her face almost blank. Very difficult to read.

You nod at her and you feel your face start to burn with embarrassment, so you glance down at your feet. Suddenly Maura's in front of you, leaning around to set the filled ice bucket on the counter behind you. You feel her warm fingers touch your forearm and you look back up at her to find her smiling at you again.

"I'm nervous too, if it helps. I haven't been with a woman, other than Jane of course, in more than eight years," she confesses. "And I've never had a threesome before."

"Oh, wow," you reply, feeling surprised, but slightly awkward and unsure of what else to say.

"Jane and I met eight years ago and we've been dating for the last five," she explains further.

"You two aren't married?" you ask, surprised.

"No, but we got engaged two months ago," she grins at you and thrusts her left hand at you to show off her ring.

Jane comes bustling back into the room with the champagne. You are gently grasping Maura's hand, admiring her diamond and peridot accented ring. She grins at both of you, obviously very proud. "I see Maura is showing off her bling to you. She likes doing that, despite the fact that she's normally very modest."

Maura blushes," I just like showing off the exquisite taste in jewelry that my beautiful fiancee has."

You roll your eyes at how sickeningly sweet and cute they are. "Please don't take offense at this because I don't mean any, but if the two of you are so happy, why do you want to...ya know?"

"I like to try new things, sexually, and this has secretly always been a fantasy of mine. Jane typically indulges me because she very much wants to make me happy," Maura replies, lovingly cupping Jane's jaw with her hand, then drops it and looks back at you. "But she always ends up liking it too, so don't let her fool you. She's actually excited about bringing you into the bedroom with us, even if she doesn't show it."

"Can you please not talk about me like I'm not even here in the room with you?" Jane growls.

Her reaction stokes the fire burning low in your belly even higher. You take a deep breath and release it slowly, very controlled.

Maura quickly notices your reaction to Jane's and smirks at you, then Jane. "I still have to grab the champagne flutes, but I was thinking, perhaps when we get upstairs to the bedroom, you and I can start," she says, looking at you." And Jane, you can join in when you decide you're ready?"

The brunette quirks up an eyebrow. "I'm as ready as I'm gonna get, but I'll _indulge _your voyeur side a little."

"Jane, I do _not _have a voyeur side!" Maura protests.

Jane smirks. "Mmhmm. Sure."

"I don't!" Maura exclaims.

You can't help but cut in, "Damn, that's kinda kinky. You like people to watch you and Jane have sex?"

Maura immediately refutes your statement. "No! I just," she replies, looking at you, and then she looks to Jane, exasperated. "_You_ brought this up, so _you_ get to explain." Maura then walks between you and Jane to retrieve the champagne flutes from another cabinet in the corner of the kitchen.

Jane blushes profusely. "Oh dammit, Maur." She then turns to you and, in a hurried, embarrassed tone says, "MauralikeswhenIwatchhermastu rbate."

"Oh," you respond with a shrug. "I don't think that's really unusual actually."

Maura turns around, flutes in hand, and grins smugly at Jane, "See? I told you it wasn't uncommon, but you didn't listen."

Jane groans and then shoots you a side-eye look. "Don't encourage her, please. She takes pleasure in being right."

You smirk back at Jane, "Good to know."

Maura turns back around, champagne flutes in hand, and steps toward you and Jane. "Ladies, shall we take this upstairs?"

You and Jane both shrug simultaneously and you reply for the second time that night, "Lead the way."

* * *

Haters to the left. Lovers click below.


	5. des baisers

Thank you so very much for the kind reviews and PMs. For those of you defending me against the reviewers launching personal attacks, I thank you as well.

To the reviewer who said I should put substance into my writing and story so that I will be remembered, I give you one of my utmost my favorite quotes, by Cecil Beaton:_ "Be daring, be different, be impractical, be anything that will assert integrity of purpose and imaginative vision against the play-it-safers, the creatures of the commonplace, the slaves of the ordinary."_

I'd rather be remembered for writing something outside of the norm and making people talk, think, and discuss. Not that I'm comparing myself at all, but I don't think the greatest writers in history wrote/have written to please the masses. This story isn't for everyone, and it certainly isn't meant to be.

Disclaimer: please remember this is a _fictional _story about _fictional_ characters.

* * *

Upstairs, Maura opens up the champagne bottle with grace and finesse, no overflowing, and you are quite impressed. She pours each of you a glass and sets the champagne in the ice bucket on the nightstand nearest you.

Maura raises her glass, "I propose a toast...to being another year older and wiser, to you Jane, for being the most wonderful fiancee anyone could have, and to new _experiences_."

"Hear hear!" you reply and the three of you clink your glasses together. You and Maura take decent-sized sips, but notice Jane gulping down at least half the flute.

Jane then leans against the wall, not too far from the door frame, holding her glass.

You take another sip and Maura then reaches for your glass, setting both yours and hers down on the nightstand with the ice bucket.

She turns back toward you with a smile and then licks her lips slowly. You glance over your shoulder at Jane to find her just quietly observing you and Maura, her features relaxed, but her eyes very focused.

Maura places her hands on both of your hips to pull you closer to her and sneaks a glance over toward Jane. You assume Jane nods her head or something of the sort, giving a sort of permission to Maura to get the ball rolling. The honey blonde presses her lower body into yours and then leans back slightly to look at you, trailing her hand up along your right side, over the side of your breast, onto your shoulder, and finally up to your neck. Her touch stokes the small fire inside your veins that's been present since the nightclub.

Closing your eyes to take in all the sensations building, she skims her fingers all the way up your neck, over your jawline, and tucks some errant strands of hair behind your ear. She then tangles her hand in your hair behind your ears and pulls your head forward to hers.

You open your eyes right as her lips graze yours, but her eyes are closed. Closing your own again, you lean more into the kiss as you gently grab her upper arms and push her backwards to the bed. She sits on the bed, forcing you to lean forward to continue kissing her. When her lips part and you feel her wet tongue gently prying your lips open, you moan softly in approval.

"You're a very good kisser," Maura whispers to you as your lips break from hers.

You smile at her and reply, "Likewise."

Looking at Maura this closely, you notice the abundant, light freckles that pepper her nose and cheekbones. "I like your freckles," you whisper with a grin.

"Jane likes them too," she replies back with a smile and a glance over to Jane. You stand back up and glance back over your shoulder to find Jane's neck and face slightly flushed.

"You OK there?" you ask quietly.

Jane takes a sip of the champagne from her glass and then sets it on the nightstand beside yours and Maura's. "Is it weird that I have mixed feelings? I _kinda_ find you kissing my fiancee hot, but at the same time, I _kinda_ want to punch you in the face."

You take a step back, away from Maura, as well as Jane.

Jane throws her hands up, palms facing you, in protest and chuckles. "No no, I didn't say I was _going_ to. I just said that's how I felt."

Maura smiles sympathetically at Jane and then looks at you, "Remember I said that Jane and I have already discussed this? We also addressed how each of us might react to certain things and how to handle them."

You quirk an eyebrow up at Maura, "No offense, but you guys are just...something else. I don't even know what." You chuckle a bit and add, "But you're both ridiculously hot, so what's not to like?"

Shrugging, Jane replies with a smirk, "Been called worse."

"Are you okay for us to continue, baby?" Maura stands back up and steps toward Jane.

Jane nods and looks at you, "Can I just join in now? I think I'll feel better if I'm busy doing something."

Maura stands up and moves in front of Jane, her back to her, and presses herself flush against the taller woman. She grabs Jane's hands and wraps her fiancee's arms around her waist, tilting her head to the side, clearly indicating for Jane to start kissing her neck and shoulder. Her lover willingly complies.

You observe the two quietly, watching as Maura closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of content. The love between them is borderline palpable and you almost feel as if you're intruding on a private moment. Then Maura opens her eyes and looks directly at you, biting her lip. She slowly stretches her arm out toward you, her palm facing up, and curls her index finger twice, beckoning you closer.

You grab her outstretched hand and she pulls you in close. With Jane still peppering kisses along her shoulder and neck, Maura leans forward slightly and kisses you again, this time with more hunger. Maura's hand is still clutching your left hand and you place your right hand on her hip. Jane loosens her arms around Maura and places her hands on Maura's hips as well, one of them on top of yours.

The contact takes you by surprise and you break your kiss with Maura to lean back slightly to look at Jane. She opens her eyes to look at you and you see her swallow hard.

You whisper, "Jane, can I -"

Before you finish asking your question, Jane swallows hard again and nods, slightly flicking her tongue out to moisten her lips. You lean toward Jane and close your eyes. When your lips touch, you begin moving them softly, and while it takes her a moment, her lips then move in sync with your own. The kiss lasts only half a dozen seconds – not that you're counting, but with it comes more relaxed features from Jane. She gives you a shy smile, a type of smile you have a feeling rarely comes from her, and she shakily confesses, "You're only the second woman I've ever kissed."

Your eyes widen and relax quickly in honest surprise, "Just Maura and now me?" as you shift your eyes to Maura and then back to Jane.

"I pretty much went gay for Maura," she jokes and the three of you laugh lightly together.

"Well then, I'm honored," you reply as you lean in to kiss her again. This time her kiss is more confident and demanding, more like the way you've been expecting her to kiss. You feel the tip of her tongue on your lips and you part them, letting her slip her tongue inside to graze yours gently. You close your lips around her tongue and suck softly, eliciting a low moan from her in response. A joyful streak of triumph flows through you and you smile, breaking your kiss. You lean back, grinning, and turn your head slightly to look at Maura, who's slowly licking her lips.

Maura then grins at you. "Jane, will you please unzip me?" she requests politely, still looking you in the eyes. You take a step back to observe and let your hands linger on her hand and hip before you're slightly out of reach.

You watch as Jane sweeps Maura's curled locks to the side with her left hand, looking at you and smirking while she does it. You hear the soft sound of the zipper's teeth pulling apart and when Jane finishes, you smile as she places a lingering kiss on the shorter woman's shoulder.

When Jane pushes the thick straps of the dress forward, you swallow hard and bite your lip, anticipating the view that is to come.

* * *

Another A/N: several people have commented on how well I've written in 2nd person POV. I thank you sincerely for these compliments. I personally attribute my abilities to having learned and studied two languages other than my native English. Subject-verb agreement is of utmost importance when studying a foreign language and doing so has translated well into my English grammar skills. But if you do think you've found a grammatical error, please let me know! I constantly go back through my posted stories looking for errors to correct.


	6. la (première) petite mort

It was very difficult to write this chapter. It seriously took almost 3 weeks to write this. The logistics...Gah. Seriously. Brutal.

Disclaimer: these characters obviously don't belong to me.

* * *

Amongst hands and fabric, you catch a glimpse of the straps of Maura's bra, a darker, sea foam green, which you observe looks delightful against her pale, freckled skin. You look on in wonder as Maura pulls her arms from the dress and then you grin as she shimmies a bit, making the top half of the dress pool around her waist and slip a little down her hips. The movement makes you swallow hard as your eyes wander down to abundant breasts deliciously shaped by the delicate, lacy cups of her bra.

Jane grins at you as she slowly trails her fingers up Maura's abdomen and waist to the underwire of the honey blonde's bra. She continues to stare into your eyes as she slips her hands underneath the fabric covered wire to cup Maura's breasts, forcing the bra to rise with them.

Maura closes her eyes with a moan, dropping her head back against Jane's shoulder. While the bra cups and Jane's hands obscure your view, you feel certain that Maura's nipples are hard by now. You step closer toward the two lovers and reach behind Maura with both hands to unclasp the offending material, causing the back of your hands to brush against Jane in the process. The brunette leans her upper body back slightly to give you more room, but you do not miss the soft grunt that comes from her at the brief contact.

You pull the lacy fabric off of Maura as you take a small step back and Jane drops her hands down to Maura's small waist. With your right arm out to the side, you drop the bra on the edge of the bed, giving Jane and Maura a sly grin. "Wasn't it supposed to be Maura and me first, and then you join in later, Jane?" you comment, faking a small pout.

Opening her eyes, Maura smirks at you, "Knew she wouldn't last long. She doesn't much care for just sitting on the sidelines and watching," she cranes her neck to look at Jane, "Do you, baby?"

Shaking her head no, Jane dips her head and kisses Maura gently, and they both turn their heads back to look at you, the sides of their heads pressing together. "Sorry if I ruined your fun," Jane grins at you.

"Fun's only just beginning, you know," you reply back with a grin.

Your gaze travels downward to Maura's chest. Light freckles, perky breasts, taut nipples. You lick your lips in anticipation of being able to soon have your tongue and lips on them.

"Ya know, actually," you suddenly say, changing your mind. "Jane, I want to watch you touch Maura a little. Is that okay?"

Jane nods her head, her chin pressing into Maura's shoulder, and wraps her arms around Maura's waist again.

You reach forward and tug Maura's dress lightly down over her hips, releasing it to let it drop quickly down around her ankles in a heap. She looks down quickly at the dress and whimpers softly, and then looks back up at you with pleading eyes. "The fabric..." she starts, and you understand instantly what she wants.

You crouch down and when your hands gather up the dress, she gingerly lifts one foot at a time out of it. Standing back up with it, you move your hands to grab the shoulders and give the dress a gentle shake. You turn to your right and lay it down flat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you," you hear Maura say meekly as you turn back to them.

You smile at her relieved expression and decide to give her a soft kiss on the lips, but otherwise remain silent.

Taking a seat on the bed beside the dress, you look up at the two of them, who are shifting their bodies together to face you again.

Maura is standing there with a small smile on her face, looking at you for what you want her to do next; Jane's arms are still around Maura.

You've never thought of yourself before as someone who takes pleasure in watching others have sex in real life, but there's a certain _je ne sais quoi_ about Jane and Maura that makes the idea so deliciously enticing and you know you're in a position to make it happen.

"Touch her," you direct Jane with a whisper, biting your lip and releasing it. "However you want. Just touch her."

Pressing her lips to Maura's shoulder again, Jane loosens her left arm around Maura and slowly slides her hand down the smooth plateau of the honey blonde's stomach. You observe, enraptured, as Jane's fingers reach the matching darker, sea foam green panties Maura is wearing and slip underneath the thin elastic.

Shifting slightly, Maura widens her stance a little, you assume, to improve Jane's access. Maura is close enough for you to reach forward and slip her underwear down over her hips, so you decide to do so. Maura watches you as you lean forward, gently placing your hands on top of the lacy fabric. You hook your thumbs in the sides and push down until the panties are at her thighs. As if in slow motion, they drop to the floor to settle around Maura's ankles.

You are shocked to see that Maura is not completely bare. She has a neatly trimmed landing strip, a slightly darker shade than the blonde-red of her hair, though partially covered by Jane's hand. You glance up at her and smirk. "Pegged you for a Brazilian kind of woman," you joke quietly.

"I like it done many ways actually," she replies with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I bet it looks good no matter what," you compliment, leaning back again to sit upright, your feet planted firmly on the floor.

You watch carefully as Jane's middle finger slides down to finally touch Maura's clit. She begins to slowly circle it, eliciting a soft sigh from Maura, who squeezes her eyes shut, finally breaking eye contact with you.

"Baby, you're so wet," you hear Jane whisper as her hand continues to move gently and slowly.

"Mmm," is all Maura says. She grabs Jane's right hand and places it over her left breast. You bite back a groan as Jane gently squeezes it and, then taking the pert nipple between her thumb and forefinger, gently tugs on it.

The sight of Jane touching Maura turns you on beyond belief. The two of them, individually, are incredibly sexy and beautiful. Together, though, they are explosive and you're pretty sure you've never seen or experienced anything hotter. "You two are just _so fucking hot _together," you whisper in awe of the display before you.

Suddenly you have a raging desire to touch Jane, to undress her and to admire her feminine with a slightly masculine attitude beauty. "Jane, come here," you encourage gently.

She looks at you hesitantly, so you add, "Please?"

She drops her hand from Maura's breast and steps around the shorter woman, slipping her left middle finger into her mouth to suck off Maura's wetness, to stand directly in front of you within arms' reach. You grab the hem of her fitted tee and in the same motion, stand up, pulling the shirt up. Jane lifts her arms in the process, and once the shirt frees from her hands, you toss it lightly back behind you on the bed.

She is wearing a simple, black bra, which you find to be very appropriate for her. While not extravagant, she still makes wearing it seem very sexy.

She drops her arms to hang at her sides and then looks at you, taking in a deep breath. Maura steps a little closer, her arms coming to rest on Jane's hips and her head on Jane's upper back.

"Nervous?" you whisper.

Swallowing noticeably, she merely nods.

"Me too, actually," you reply with a slight smile.

"I'm sure Maura tells you this all the time, but you are so beautiful, Jane," you say quietly, reaching up to tuck some unruly strands of hair behind Jane's ear. You lean forward and capture her lips, sealing your compliment with a kiss. She plies open your lips with her tongue, very gently. The kiss lasts much longer than the previous one and reaching your other hand up, you tangle both hands in her hair. You press yourself closer against her front, where you feel a set of hands moving at her waist, and you realize they're Maura's, trying to unbutton and unzip Jane's jeans.

You break from your kiss with Jane and sit back on the edge of the bed to watch once more. Maura slips her right hand inside Jane's jeans. You look up and notice that Jane is flushed red. You suspect it's from a mix of arousal and some embarrassment. When she looks you in the eyes, you also see a little bit of fear.

It dawns on you that she is afraid to let go in front of you and suddenly you realize how big of a deal it was and is for Jane to agree to do this for Maura.

Watching silently for a few moments as the muscles and tendons of Maura's arm flex and move, you simply think. You want to help Jane feel more comfortable with you and the situation.

The only thing you can think of, that, unfortunately at the same time might increase Jane's nervousness, is to be in the same state of undress as she is. You decide to take a chance on this.

Watching Jane, you lift your shirt over your head and toss it over the blonde's and brunette's shoulders, not particularly caring where it lands. You deftly unbutton and unzip your jeans and push them down over your hips and thighs. As they drop, you toe off both shoes and kick them to the side. Jane is watching you intently, even though she is breathing harder and you can tell she is struggling not to closer her eyes and moan because of Maura's hand teasing her.

You break eye contact briefly to pull your jeans off completely, but as you kick them too to the side, you look up to capture Jane's gaze again and then give her a smile.

Jane's reaction is priceless, but positive. Her face still conveys a mix of apprehension and arousal, but now the arousal is amplified. You are pleased with your choice, and obviously she is, too.

You scoot back on the bed, now down to just your bra and panties, and prop yourself up on your elbows to watch Jane and Maura again.

Jane finally succumbs to the pleasure Maura is giving her and lets out a low moan, dropping her head forward. You watch as Maura pushes down on the waistband of Jane's jeans with her left hand. Taking the hint, Jane pushes them down with both hands.

Looking at Jane, you stretch your arm toward her and beckon her closer, curling your right forefinger twice before resting your elbow back on the bed and smirking.

You see Jane swallow before she takes a deep breath and looks back at Maura, who smiles at her and nods slightly. Jane climbs onto the bed and settles to your left, on her side, propping herself up on her right elbow. Her hand comes to rest on her hip. She looks to Maura and then back to you, biting her lip.

"Do you want to touch her, Jane?" Maura asks softly.

Jane nods softly at Maura and then looks at you. "Is that okay?" Jane asks quietly.

"More than," you reply as you brace yourself for this beautiful woman's touch. You lie back on the bed, your arms at your side, and look up at Jane, who's peering down at you.

Tentatively she raises her left hand and places it on your stomach, her fingers just over your belly button. She then drags her index finger in a slow circle around it, dipping in slightly.

A shiver shoots through your body and with a gasp you release the breath you have been holding. Goosebumps erupt on your skin. You observe Jane's face as she focuses on where she's touching you. Her expression is a mix of wonder and desire. With your right hand, you gently guide her hand up to your right breast to cup it.

She gulps and looks at you, the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. "You feel different than Maura," she confesses. "But kind of the same at the same time. Familiar, I guess."

You feel the bed dip down on your right side as Maura climbs on it to kneel beside you. Smiling, she reaches underneath you, and using your elbows, you lift yourself up slightly so that she can unhook your bra. As you settle back on the bed, Maura slides the straps off your shoulders and Jane pulls the scrap of fabric off of you, tossing it somewhere on the floor with other discarded garments. She cups your left breast then, rubbing her thumb back and forth over your nipple. It instantly hardens.

Maura then positions herself on your right side, mirroring Jane's position. She cups your right breast and then gently pinches the nipple between her thumb and index finger. You start to whimper slightly while the two of them, with different pressures and touches, tease your breasts.

You lift your left hand up and pull gently downward on Jane's hair, trying to get her to lower her upper body enough to kiss you. She leans down and you capture her lips, kissing her forcefully for several seconds. As you let go, you grazer her bottom lip gently between your teeth as you pull back and then release it. You grin at her and she returns it. Letting go of her neck as she returns to her previous position, you then reach down with both hands and push your underwear down your hips, bending your legs slightly to lift your hips. You push them down further and, lowering your hips back to the bed, you pull one leg through and then the other, tossing the panties somewhere in front of you on the floor. You leave your knees bent, feet flat on the bed, and legs slightly spread.

Maura looks down at you and raises an eyebrow.

"This is when the real fun begins," you wink at Maura and smile.

She looks up at Jane and you look slowly from her face to Jane's. You can tell they're sharing unspoken words and you feel amazed that two people can say so much to each other without ever actually speaking. Maura places her hand over Jane's on your left breast and you can feel her fingertips graze you lightly as she curls her fingers around Jane's hand to grasp it gently. Then slowly you feel Jane's hand start to slide down, off your breast, down your torso, and toward your center.

You look over to Jane, who is looking on as Maura slips both of their hands down your body. She looks over to Maura and shoots her a nervous smile, then looks down to you. Returning her smile, you nod your head slightly, encouraging her.

When Jane's fingertips reach your clit, your hips buck upwards lightly and your hands clutch at the bedsheets; a low moan escapes from your lips, but you force yourself to keep eye contact with Jane. She begins to rub your clit in circles and as much as your body wants to arch off of the bed and you want to throw your head back into the mattress, you resist fiercely just so that you can continue to watch Jane as she touches you.

You feel Maura's hand slip back up your stomach to your right breast and she pinches and pulls on your nipple. You whimper from the pleasure-pain she's creating within you. Finally letting yourself close your eyes, you arch off the bed a little, your head pushing back into the mattress. You feel Maura's lips upon your own and she is kissing you softly at first, but her kiss quickly becomes more demanding, more passionate.

Jane then dips her fingers down past your clit and between your soaked folds. You moan into Maura's mouth, breaking your kiss. When the brunette's fingers begin to penetrate you gently, you hiss out a drawn out "Fuck!" against Maura's lips. Her fingers slip in further and she curls them upward, hitting your g-spot.

You choke out more profanities as you gasp for air. You feel like you're moving in slow motion as you break your kiss again with Maura and turn your head in Jane's direction. She continues to curl her fingers inside you and you rock your hips against her hand. She smirks at you and you lick your lips. Her gaze drops to your mouth and then suddenly she's leaning down to kiss you.

Then you feel Maura's hand sliding down your torso to your center, too. When her fingers reach your clit, she begins rubbing her fingers in circles over it.

"Oh fuck. Right there. Keep going!" you moan out against Jane's lips.

Jane flexes her fingers inside you and Maura continues moving her fingers over your clit. Seconds later, you're arching off of the bed, muttering obscenities under your breath as all your senses focus solely on the pleasure the two women touching you are causing. You hold your breath, knowing you're just seconds away from crashing over the edge into oblivion.

Maura increases the pressure on your clit just slightly and it's exactly what you need to start falling. You cry out in ecstasy as your back arches further off the bed than you can ever remember happening before. Seconds later, your body collapses back on the bed, as you breathe heavily and feel incapable of moving.

* * *

This obviously isn't the end, but I can't guarantee how long it's gonna take for the next chapter, considering this one took like 3 weeks. Also, if you notice any inconsistencies, please let me know and I'll fix them. ^.^

A/N (edit, after posting): Um, Lauren was only the bartender at the nightclub, not the third person in this threesome. (The 2nd person POV is supposed to be ambiguous for a reason.) But I feel like I should explain my "switch" (I guess you could call it) in who's driving the action. I feel like Jane's initial reluctance stems from fear. It can be daunting to touch a lover for the first time, whether it's for the very first time, or for the first time for a particular situation (for Jane, it's touching a woman other than Maura). I also feel like Jane operates in a very action-oriented way. She fears the unknown at first from a distance, but once in the midst of the feared situation, she feels more at ease with what's going on. It's action itself, which she feels more comfortable with. Maybe that's just my own perception of Jane, and others may obviously have a different interpretation. But I wanted to address this one review with my reasoning for changing things up. If it seems more out of character (within this story only) than previous chapters, I guess I'm sorry? It's just my interpretation of Jane's character as a whole. Hopefully this note will clear things up for anyone else who's confused or bothered by it though.

A/N (part 2): I promise in coming chapters (no pun intended) nobody will be feeling left out in the slightest...


	7. un peu de plaisir

Surprise?  
Many of you probably thought I abandoned this fic, but believe me, I am as interested in finishing this fic as ever. I decided to back off publishing updates on this story for many reasons. I've probably discussed with some of you many of the reasons why.

While this update is relatively short, there is little teasing to be had. I just kind of figured since it's been, what, 3 months since my last update, it's probably time to give you a little something.

I am incredibly grateful and humbled by the wonderful reviews, PMs, tweets, and tumblr asks and PMs I have received on behalf of this story that have encouraged me to continue, despite the negative feedback and harassment received. I do plan to finish this story. Have no fear. And because of a suggestion I once received (can't currently remember if by review or PM), it is possible that I may write a companion piece for this story, written in 3rd person, that chronicles Jane and Maura's interactions and conversations that led to the decision to engage in a threesome.

Just remember, folks: this is a fictional story, created for fictional purposes, using fictional characters. This is not the real life. This is just fantasy.

* * *

"Fuck," you murmur, eyes closed. "That was _good._"

Jane pulls her fingers out of you and holds them up hesitantly in front of her face. You can tell that she is battling the decision of how she wants to clean her fingers covered in the wetness of your orgasm. To help in her decision, you lift your left hand and wrap it gently around her wrist, pulling her hand down to you. You slip the two fingers inside your mouth, running your tongue slowly between the digits and sucking lightly. You roll your tongue around to the left and then right, licking off as much as you can. You look to her face and she swallows hard, then licks her lips slowly.

Maura leans over you, her pert left breast close to your face, and begins to kiss her fiancee. You lift your head slightly and latch on to Maura's nipple. You circle your tongue slowly around the hardened tip and then quickly flick your tongue, earning a moan from her. You let your teeth graze her nipple as you slowly release it from your mouth.

The honey blonde breaks from her kiss with Jane and then looks down at you with a smirk before she moves herself backwards on the bed to rest her head low on the pillows. As you sit up, you see that she is looking at Jane. She reaches out her right hand and curls a finger, beckoning the other woman closer. Jane then smirks at you and carefully climbs over your body to straddle Maura's hips.

"Higher," you hear the blonde instruct.

Jane slides up slightly higher on her waist, her undoubtedly slick center gliding along Maura's abdomen.

"_Higher_, Jane," Maura demands softly.

You observe quietly as Jane reaches out to grip the headboard, lifts each knee, and places them on each side of Maura's head, hooking her long, sleek legs underneath the blonde's shoulders. Maura lifts her arms and wraps them around Jane's thighs.

She moans softly and tosses her head back, ebony curls bouncing, and you know it to mean that Maura has started working Jane softly with her tongue and mouth. Just when you start to feel unsure of what to do, Maura's legs part open, knees still bent with feet flat on the bed, and you take it as an invitation that she wants you to settle between her legs.

You move to rest on your stomach and quickly situate yourself between the doctor's toned legs. You prop yourself on your elbows and rest your head against her left thigh. You can smell her arousal – strong and reminiscent of other women you've been with, yet still unique – and your stomach flutters in anticipation. With your right index finger, you gently part her slightly wet folds and glide it down along the whole length of her slit. You hear her muffled moan from between Jane's muscular thighs. Gathering more wetness from her opening, you slide your finger back up to her clit and slowly wag it back and forth over the fleshy nub. Her hips lift into the touch of your finger.

Maura continues to moan in appreciation against Jane's center and you grin to yourself. You then place your index and middle fingers, one on each side of her clit, and close them together, the bundle of nerves caught gently in between. You lightly move your hand up and down, stroking her clit between your two fingers. She bucks her hips harder against you this time and moans louder.

Keeping your hand in place, you lean down and flick your tongue lightly over the nub protruding from between your fingers. Maura gasps loudly at the new, wet and warm sensation.

As you continue to lap gently at Maura's center, you slip your two fingers down and tease her entrance. Glancing up, you notice Jane is grinding her hips hard against Maura's mouth and face. Her hands are still firmly gripping the sturdy oak headboard, and she is panting hard with concentration and exertion.

"Inside," you hear her growl to Maura beneath her and you see Maura unwrap her right arm from Jane's thigh, slipping two fingers inside the brunette. "Oh _fuck_," Jane moans loudly. "Shit, shit, shit, baby."

You are amazed that Maura can still manage to please Jane at all while you are pleasing her, but in order to not take away from Jane, who seems so very close to orgasm, you return to gently teasing and licking Maura's clit. While Maura continues licking and sucking Jane into a frenzied release, still gently thrusting her fingers in and out, her hips begin to rhythmically grind against your mouth as she clearly starts seeking her own climax.

Moments later, you hear frantic heavy breathing from Jane just before she lets out a long, low grunt, signaling the achievement of her ultimate pleasure. When you feel the bed shift, you assume that Jane has collapsed to the bed to lie alongside Maura and you redouble your efforts to bring Maura to orgasm.

Wet licking noises from moving your tongue against Maura's clit mix with the soft smacking sounds of kissing. Within a minute, you estimate, Maura is moaning loudly against Jane's mouth and grinding hard into your face, desperate for release.

You glance up to see Jane pinching and rolling Maura's right nipple between two fingers. Your own center clenches, both at the sight and at the thought of either of their hands on your body.

Suddenly Maura's body becomes rigid as she bucks her center against you and holds her body there, back arched off the bed, as you lick furiously at her clit. She lets out a very long, low moan, signaling her strong orgasm.

You continue to lazily lick at her clit before she whimpers in slight discomfort and gently pushes your head away. You lift your head to look at her and she softly replies, "Too sensitive." Her comment causes you to smirk and you glance to Jane, whose eyebrow in raised, a smirk also pulling at the corner of her lips.

Sitting up on your knees, you kneel between Maura's still spread legs. She brings in her left leg in close to her body and then settles it to your left, alongside her other leg, leaving you kneeling in between her legs and Jane's.

You lift an eyebrow and then smirk. "So, that was round one. What's next?"

The two lovers glance over at each other and you notice Jane shrug almost imperceptibly. Maura smiles softly and looks back at you. "Why don't we relax a little in the jacuzzi before beginning round two?"

* * *

The next update won't take nearly as long, okay?

Edit: Because of a review asking what was up with the French titles of the chapters, here's my explanation:

I originally wanted to name this story "ménage à trois" but there was already a story with the title "ménage à quatre" and it bugged me to have both within the fandom (even if the other is still well written). So instead, I decided to name the chapters in French. I dunno. I'm weird and obsessed with the French language. :)

la rencontre = the meeting  
la danse = the dance  
la mise en bouche = the appetizer  
du champagne = champagne  
des baisers = kisses  
la (première) petite mort = the (first) orgasm  
un peu de plaisir = a little pleasure


	8. Author's Note

**Chapter 8 ("un peu de confiance") is posted on Archive of Our Own under this same username as well as on my tumblr (themagic8ballknowsall). **

The previous chapters of this story can still be found here, but neither this chapter, nor any remaining chapters, nor any future chapters of works I write, will be posted to this website for a whole slew of reasons, and none of them include harassing, gray-faced reviewers, in case those little fuckers care (because of course, they do, or they wouldn't take time to harass me).

My works going forward will be accessible on AO3 or on tumblr. Everything already on FFNet will stay as is, though I may also transition some things over to AO3 as well.

At some point I will probably put a link on my tumblr to all my fics.

See you on AO3 and tumblr! Feel free to send me your reviews via PM here, on tumblr however you wish (asks/fan mail) or on AO3. I don't know if anonymous comments can be published on AO3, but there is a space for you to enter your name and email (won't be published). I suppose the only way to find out is to try.

I'm sorry that this is how it has to be, but sadly, it is what it is.


End file.
